Dead or Alive?
by minimeyer
Summary: What would happen if the Cullens found the Twilight Saga? Chaos would threaten our favorite character's lives. **HUGE TWIST!** Not very long, but I put a lot in my chapters. R&R! Pwease?
1. Where the End Began

İHola! ¿Como estás? ¿Tú eres de buen humor, no? Ha, no, that's Spanish, but it means: Hi! How are you? You are in a good mood, no? YAY!! But this is my first FF, so it might not be so good. But, enjoy anyway!!

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the all-holy Twilight. The all-righteous Stephenie Meyer does…sob_

**Chapter 1: Where the End Began**

**Rated: T for language and Twilight :D**

So far, today had been like any normal day; Edward picking me up for school, enduring calculus without him, barley surviving Gym, forgetting to breathe when he dropped me off at home and kissed me good bye – the usual.

But today, Charlie was excited when he got home. "Hey, kid! How are you? How was school?" he asked after he got in. Now, this might not seem like a big deal to any other kid, but my dad wasn't someone that would talk much, or share his feelings.

"Uh…fine, I guess." I said, surprised. "What's the news? You're usually not this giddy." I explained as I got out the sauce for spaghetti.

"Well, I went to the book store today, and I found a book series that I thought you might enjoy, and….well, I got it for you." He said smiling with his eyes crinkled. I swear he looked 20 years younger.

"Oh, well, thanks Dad. You really didn't have to do that – I've got _Wuthering Heights_ and everything…" I tried to explain. Really, I didn't want the books. But he already had them out of the bag and on the table.

"They're looking like they'll be as popular as the Harry Potter series here, soon. The first book is called Twilight, and the sequels New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn is coming out on August 2nd. I think that there's a movie being filmed on Twilight, too." Charlie described as I looked at them.

Twilight had a pair of chalky pale arms holding a red apple against a pitch black background. In silver letters in between the arms on the cover read, in all lower case, 'twilight'.

I looked at the other books – same black background, same lower-case silver words, but this time, New Moon had a red and white tulip on it, and it looked like a petal was falling off of it – like it was dying.

Eclipse had a red ribbon on it that was fraying in the middle to the point of almost being severed in half. "These look good, dad." I said as I began to read the back of Twilight.

As I read it, I stopped breathing – whoever wrote this book; a woman named Stephenie Meyer; and whoever had already read it knew as much about the Cullens and the other vampires humans interacted with daily, unnoticed, as I did.

And they also knew that being this informed would have deadly consequences.

"I didn't read the backs of them – they seemed to girly for me; I found them in the Teen section as I passed to check out a shoplifting incident. Sorry, I just thought they looked good for you." He apologized.

"No, it's OK, I'll go start reading them – do you mind if we order out tonight? I don't feel like cooking tonight." I replied.

So, about a half hour later, we were eating our pizza in silence. We would have the spaghetti tomorrow, though that was low on my list of priorities.

While we ate, I began to read – or, more like skim through, Twilight. Everything was dead-on. Even my thoughts were exact!

I had just gotten to the part where Edward saves me from Tyler's van when we finished dinner. I put a bookmark in it and washed dishes while Charlie watched a basketball game on ESPN.

Tons of unanswered questions swirled around in my head:

_How could this "Stephenie Meyer" know so much? _

_Was she another vampire?_

_Could she read minds, too?_

_Did she spy on us?_

_How come the Cullens didn't seem upset or anything? _

_How come Alice didn't look like she had seen the series – and if she had how come Edward hadn't picked it up in her thoughts?_

It was all so strange….I finished the dishes and put them away, contemplating on what the cause of their spilled secret might be.

I soon gave up on trying to figure out the mystery of Twilight, and decided to try and finish the book up in my room. I read and read and got to the part with Carlisle's story in his office when Edward came in through my window, as always.

"Wow, I'm surprised that the book you're reading doesn't happen to be _Wuthering Heights_." Edward said as he laid down beside me on my bed. "It's time you read something new."

"No, but this series calls for concern." I explained.

Edward just rolled his eyes. "You say that like that series existing could kill you."

"Uh…" I started," Yeah, pretty much." I shoved it into his hands. "Read the first chapter."

I knew it would take as much time for him to read the first chapter as it would take me to read a page.

He was done in about 20 seconds. "What the hell is this?"

I hoped you liked it! Trust me, It'll get better as the chapters go on. I don't have very many chapters, but I put a lot in them. And there's a big twist….. :D

………What are you doing listening to my incessant rambling?!

REVIEW,** REVIEW, **_**REVIEW!!**_


	2. Eddiekins

Hey, people! THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY UNDEAD HEART FOR THE REVIEWS!! I didn't think I would do this good – let alone getting this many reviews in the first hour!! No, really, thanks so much!!

**rebel angel 13: **THANK YOU!! I'll do two chapters today, and one chapter each day until the FF is finished. It's not very long – only about 12 chapters, but I put a lot in them!!

**IHeartEdwardCullenLuvVampires: **Oh, I bet you would've done fine :).I wrote half of the FF, then joined. I'm working on Chapter 8 right now. Thanks again!!

**mad-sugar-but-sweet: **YAY!! People like my FF!! Yep, hooked is good… :D. Here's a little hint; the twist comes in Chapter 5 – not very long off if I post like this! Thanks again for the review!!

**Bgirl95: **YAY!! I'm glad you like it! I didn't think it would be this good, but I'm happy to know I was wrong. ;)

**craznekotwilightperson13:** Ah, you'll have to wait, my fellow Twi-Hard. Patience is a virtue, you know.

**+X+**

And now, the moment you've all been waiting for:

**Chapter 2: Eddiekins**

"Yeah," I said. "I swear I haven't told anyone anything! Charlie bought them for me from the bookstore today! He didn't read anything, though, thank God!" I said, on the defensive now.

He looked like he was about to tear the book in half. Edward's eyes were wide with shock and his face was as pale as the paper those words were printed on. His hands were clenched around its sides and his tendons were sticking out on his already too white knuckles.

"Don't kill the book! I want to read the rest of it…..to see how much they already know." I lied. I never realized it, but my hectic life made a good story, and I wanted to finish the books.

Before I knew it, his phone was to his ear, more than likely calling Carlisle.

"Carlisle –"he was stopped by screams. I could hear it, too, as plain as day.

"Oh my Carlisle!! Are you seriously my Eddiekins?!" a girl said.

"No," Edward said, slowly. "This is Edward Cullen."

" YAY!! My Eddiekins!" The girl said again.

"I'm your WHAT?!" He seemed distressed, and I wanted to rip that lady's head off.

"Our Eddiekins." A different girl was on the phone now.

"Nah, I'll take Jakie-poo over the leech any day." We heard someone yell at us. "EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!!" More screaming.

Edward must be glad he couldn't get headaches, because from over here, I think I'll need to take a couple of Advil. SOON!!

Edward could see the horror and stress in my eyes and posture as he paced back and forth at the foot of my bed.

"Listen. I need to talk to Carlisle Cullen – it's an emergency!! Please, if you have any idea where he is, could you let me know?"

"What?" Their tone was questioning his sanity. "You've got to be kidding me. Do you seriously think we would hand you over to Carweasle when we're only a phone line away from the most beautiful, sweet, sensitive, overprotective, cold, immortal, vampire, sexy, hot dude we've ever heard of?! Seriously, if you think we're gonna give up a once-in-a-lifetime chance like this…..go jump off a cliff."

"NO! Don't jump off a cliff!! GIMME THAT!" Someone was obviously taking control of the phone, if you didn't figure that out all on your own, genius. (A/N: JK, JK ;P)

"Hello?" I heard a nice voice. "Edward, are you OK?" she asked again. (A/N: Yes, Mutt-lovers, it's a 'she'. Jacob won't be anywhere in this…..AT ALL!! And if he is, he'll be dead.)

"Yeah, is Carlisle there?"

"Yeah, but he's not available right now. Now, listen to me: I know why you're calling him, and you're the only safe ones. Yes, we have all of them; Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme and Carlisle. Now, I want to help you and Bella as much as possible, but you've got to do everything I say - EXACTLY! Got it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, I'm not trying to divert you in any way, so trust me. If you do anything I say wrong….well, let's just say that you probably won't live long enough to see what happens next." I shuddered.

"What's your name, anyway? You've gotta tell me that first."

"THAT'S NOT IMPOPRTANT!!" she spat. "Oh, is the stupid lamb there?" She asked, calm again.

"Yeah, just a sec," Edward held out the phone to me. "Bella?" he said, smiling.

I took it and as quick as lightning he was sitting across from me on my bed, staring intently at the cell phone in my shaking hand.

"Hello?" I spoke slowly into the receiver. I swear, I was gonna go deaf with all the screaming that was still in the background.

"Bella? Hey, are you OK?"

"Yeah. I've still got one eardrum intact." I said, trying to lighten up the mood.

It worked; she laughed a laugh that sounded like a baby's cooing. _I swear, I've heard that voice before_, I thought.

"Well, I'm stealing a car right now, so you shouldn't hear the screaming anymore." I looked at Edward, and his eyes lit up more at that thought, and a faint smile touched his lips.

"What car are you getting?" I asked, smiling.

"Well, we took the rest of your family to LA, so there's a huge variety to choose from….HOLY….!" She screamed in my ear. There goes the other eardrum.

"An Audi R8…." She sighed. (A/N: big sigh I am in love with that car. It's my background on my computer. :D)Then, all I heard on the other end was the sound of an engine roaring to life.

"I'll call you back when you need to hear something." she said. "Oh, and don't go to the Cullen house – it's infested with us, too. Tell Edward – I know he's listening."

"K. See ya later." I said, and the phone line went dead.

**+X+**

So, how'd I do? Like it, hate it, can't live without it?? LOL, but the next chapter has some fluff in it, but I still hope you like it. :D See you tomorrow on: _Dead or Alive?_ the FanFiction!! 

…….

…….

What are you doing? Why in the name of all that is Twilight are you still here?? CLICK THE LITTLE PURPLE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM………c'mon, you know you wanna………..I'll give you a cookie……?


	3. Lions, Fangirls and Bears Oh my!

THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU for the few reviews I got!! Guess how many I got? 2. 2 reviews. How sad is that?!There were a couple people who reviewed the first chapter when I posted the second, so I'll reply to those here, too. But, people, REVIEW!! If you're anonymous, I have anonymous reviews on, so REVIEW!! And, sorry, I lied…..unintentionally!...but I did lie. Jacob is in this chapter, and he's not dead – but ONLY this chapter!!

**iluvjasperhalemorehtanedcullen: **Thank you! Yeah, so was I, so I got this idea and ran with it.

**lollipopx: **I will, I will! She doesn't read the rest of them (I thought reading Twilight alone would be enough), but Edward does get to see what the other books contain evil smile. Yes, this book is after Eclipse, but Jacob's still here. And THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!! :D

And now for the Chapter 2 reviews…..There are 2……sniff

**mad-sugar-but-sweet: **The ones who read my story – though, it's not very many . Ha ha! I'll update on Thursday with chapter 4.

**Lily Turtle: **YAY! Thank you. And, man, am I glad I'm not Bella – well, occasionally I'm glad. But thanks again!

Anyway:

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own the all-holy Twilight. The all-righteous Stephenie Meyer does…sob_

**Chapter 3**

**Lions, Fangirls and Bears – Oh my!**

I looked at Edward and he was pacing again. "I swear I've heard that voice before, but where?" he muttered to himself.

"I know! That laugh was cute, but creepy because I've heard it before, but I can't put my finger on where." I said.

That wasn't important, though. Not being suffocated by lack of oxygen from being swarmed by Fangirls of the Twilight Saga was Priority #2. Priority #1 was staying together.

That shouldn't be too awful hard…..right?

"When do you think our mystery fangirl will call again?" I asked impatient. "Don't worry. We'll survive." Edward said, gently crushing me to his chest (A/N: 'gently crushing'……anyone notice the oxymoron?), though he didn't sound so sure.

We sat like that for who knows how long, but eventually he started humming my lullaby and I knew it wouldn't take long for sleep to come. I snuggled closer to him and let unconsciousness have me….

**Edward POV:**

I never thought anything like this would ever happen – where our secret would get out, worldwide! Alice hadn't seen anything, and if she did, I would've picked it up in her thoughts.

As Bella fell asleep, I decided to listen to people's thoughts around the house. All of a sudden, I heard an unwelcome "voice" – Jacob Black.

_Twilight sucks. Eclipse sucks. New Moon sucks – well, no, not really. Most of its all Bella and I, but that's because the leech left her. But, even because of that, she still picks the bloodsucker in Eclipse – she's even gonna marry him! But it's nice to see how she thinks, it's all in her Point Of View…….Ew, what do I smell? Ugh, the parasite – out of my head!!_

Against my better judgment, I removed myself from his mind, but I was wanting to read how she thought.

I grabbed Eclipse, but before I could start to read, I heard another mind that was all too familiar.

_Hey, Ed-man! What's cracki' lackin'?_

Emmett's.

_I heard of a series that might make you spaz, but Alice already saw Charlie get it for Bella. Then we got captured by fangirls. I barely survived. But now, I've awakened from the dead! DU, DU-DU DUUUU!!_

"What do you want, Emmett?" I whispered, too low for humans to detect. He was on the wall outside Bella's window.

_I'm stopping by to say hi to my favorite bro. Can't I do that, or is it against the law?_

"I don't care! But Bella's asleep- "

_Is she talking yet?!_

"Right now, yeah, but- "

"Hi Eddiekins! How's my little obsession?" Emmett had come in and was holding my cheek with his thumb and fore-finger like you would to a baby.

"Get off me and shut up!" I whispered. "Bella's sleeping! She's had enough to deal with today, let her sleep it off."

"Ugh, Edward, gimme my cookie back!" Bella mumbled in her sleep. "You can eat it anyway, so why waste it? GIMME!"

Emmett whisper-laughed. "Yeah, Ed. Give her her cookie back! It's not very nice to steal your girlfriend's cookie. You're restricting her natural rights of eating cookies!" He laughed again.

"Emmett, stop messing with my truck! I don't want there to be green monkeys on it!"

**Bella POV:**

I woke up all of a sudden, and heard Edward say; "Yeah, Emmett! Leave her truck alone. She doesn't want there to be green monkeys on it!"

I guess I said Emmett was drawing green monkeys on my truck. Emmett just stuck out his tongue at Edward. This was funny! They didn't know I was awake.

And I would just toy with them a little longer.

"Emmett, be nice to Eddie! Put the sledgehammer away!" I mumbled.

"Oh, so now you're hitting me with a sledgehammer?! That's not nice!" Edward said, his tone mocking. I could hear the smile in his voice, and it made me smile.

"Edward, save me from Alice and Rosalie! They're making me go shopping. NO! Anything but that!"

"Don't worry, love. I'll save you." Edward whispered in my ear. He was so darn sweet, that a giggle escaped my mouth, temporarily maiming my perfect façade.

"Why do you always get to save her?" Emmett whined.

"Because I'm her boyfriend, and you're just her brother." Edward stated.

"Edward, pay-back isn't nice. A rocket launcher never solves problems." I made up. Now Emmett could have his 15 minutes of fame.

"HA! You're being mean to me this time!" Emmett gloated.

"So? You probably deserved it." Edward countered.

"Weeeeeee!!" I heard Emmett say. I'm guessing he was on my desk chair and spinning in it. I couldn't hold it anymore – I burst out laughing!

"Well, I always knew your face was funny, but I didn't think it was that funny." Emmett said to Edward.

"It's not Edward's face! It's you guys!" I spoke in between bouts of giggles."From the sledgehammer on, I made things up to get on your nerves."

"I thought you were asleep." Edward said, still shocked.

I laughed again. "And you said I couldn't act!" I hugged Edward, and I felt a vibration on my arm all of a sudden.

In a split second, the cell phone was up to Edward's ear. "Where are you?"

"I'm right around the corner. The TV broke, so Charlie's at Billy's for the game." the fangirl said, slyly.

"Here I come!" and we heard only a dial tone.

Then, we heard car wheel s screech to a halt outside on the driveway. We all dashed outside to meet our helper.

"It's our mystery fangirl, Bella." Edward said to me. The window on the driver's side rolled down. I could make out the figure of a small girl in the seat.

Then, a sweet but demanding voice said "Get in."

Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! What's gonna happen?! You'll just have to wait until Thursday!! :D IK, I'm mean.

REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEWREVIEW!!

Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with sugar on top? Pretty please with sugar and a cherry on top? Pretty please with sugar, a cherry on top and a cookie?


	4. Red Light, Green Light

WOOT! Thanks guys for the awesomikl reviews! You guys mean so much! :D **ashel-13 **calls her reviewers the "Review Crew", and I thought that was a cool name. I tried to come up with one on my own, but, since I have only one brain cell, I thought you guys could help. WHEN you review, give me a name (please!) that you think the reviewers should be called.

This time, I got 14 reviews for Chapter 3. 14!! You guys just make my day! :D Love you all! REVIEW AGAIN! Pwease? OK, here are my replies:

**Bgirl95: **NO! You'll get more on Tuesday; time makes the heart grow fonder….or something along those lines! :D Thank you so much!

**Capt. Butch Flowers: **Thank you a ton! My family usually says that my tries at being funny are always wasted attempts at humor – glad to know I can prove them wrong! :)

**Emma Jane: **It won't be this random for a LONG while now. This chapter is where it becomes more serious. TX for the review!

**Edward's Cantante: **Thanks for the advice! I always try to, but I never know how to fix the wrong stuff. I tried harder on this one. TX for the review!

**StrawberriesAndFreesia: **Thank you! You'll find out who it is soon enough! Keep your shirt on! XD

**ginahowsen: **THANK YOU from the bottom of my undead heart!

**obsessed-with-you24: **Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!

**Sarrebham 1: **It won't be random much longer. But - HAVE FUN ON YOUR VACA! I'd _better_ hear all about it when you get back! :D

**BellaandEdwardLover: **Well, here it is! TX for reviewing! :D

**TheVampireWithTheGoldenEyes: **IK, he's just awesome, ain't he? XD I'm SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SORRY!! The fangirl's already claimed, and has been from the beginning! SORRY!! :'(

**Raven M.: **TX so much!

**Twilightteen-2011: **I kinda _had_ to put that stuff there, it was supposed to help you figure out the fangirl (if you haven't yet). It showed what I thought real fangirls would do if they met the characters, and this fangirl does neither. She tells them to trust her. She tells them she'll take them to a secret hiding place. She goes against all logical fangirl reactions. Suspicious yet?

**mad-sugar-but-sweet: **Good! Eh, don't count yourself out – I do, too. Z) YAY! TX! You'll find out on Tuesday – you'll flip! YAY PENNIES!

**meandedward: **You'll find out! You'll find out! You'll find out! You'll find out! You'll find out! You'll find out! You'll find out! You'll find out! You'll find out! You'll find out! XD

NOW, the time you've all been on the edge of your seat for……… CHAPTER 4!!

**Chapter 4**

**Red Light, Green Light**

We piled into the back – the passenger's side had a box. "Hello Emmett," the girl said in that sickly sweet voice," We thought you would come here."

Emmett opened his mouth to speak, but the fangirl spoke again. "We've gotta step on it, the other girls will be following."

"Can't we go back and save the rest of the Cullens?" I pleaded, but the little fangirl was already shaking her head.

"The others will take them but they don't know where we're going. Edward, do you know where the airport is?"

"Yeah, just follow the interstate – it'll lead you to the exit, and you should be able to find it from there." He said.

Edward looked confused, like he was trying to figure out a difficult math problem, with his head inclined towards our tiny guide. I knew that posture all too well.

"And you can't read her mind because…..." I asked him.

"I don't know. It's like she's blocking me, but all I hear is "Low"" he winced slightly. (A/N- Now, I would be enjoying the music, but, as we all know, Edward's a hippie. Therefore he hates good music. Anyway, continuing!) "And she smells familiar too, but I don't remember who it could be."

"How are the others?" Emmett asked.

"Fine. They'll be brought to Forks and set up for interrogation. Trust me, they've got the works." The fangirl explained. I repressed a shudder.

"Will they be safe?" I asked her, wary.

"Of course! Why would fangirls of a series harm its characters?!" she replied. I flushed – I should've known! It was obvious.

We heard the car screech to a halt. "Damn stoplight." The girl mumbled.

But, to our right, we heard chanting.

It was the fangirls! They were saying: "Must find Edward! Must find Emmett! Must find Bella! Must find Edward! Must find Emmett! Must find Bella!" And, you get the idea.

"Get down!" the girl hissed. So we ducked down behind the seats.

Though, from what I could see, the procession was moving down the street from our right at the T, and they were in an order;

It looked like the author was in front, and forming two parallel single-file lines behind her were the fangirls. In the middle behind Stephenie were four fangirls that were holding up the series right above their heads so you could see them above the crowd.

First was Twilight, then New Moon, Eclipse, and a poster – the cover art for Breaking Dawn. Behind them, then again in single-file, were the Cullens. On either side of each was a fangirl body-guard of sorts. Carlisle was first; his face pained and confused. Next was Esme; her face was creased with worry, more than likely for her family.

After her came Rosalie; she looked annoyed, and I thought it was probably for her husband's escape. Behind Rose came Alice, and, even though you couldn't see much of her, you could tell she kept looking into the future to see if they came out alive……..or when her next shopping trip would be.

Last in the parade of Cullens was Jasper. His face seemed frightened. I could even feel the waves of torture rolling off the girls, and I'm not an empath.

I glanced at Edward to see how he was taking it, and I could see the hate in his eyes. I wondered what the girls were thinking – let alone the Cullens – and decided I didn't want to know, after all. It couldn't be good things.

After they had made it out of the way, the light abruptly shined greenn, and off we went.

Only then did I see the speedometer.

"What the crap! Slow down! You're worse than the Cullens!" I yelled in fright. "And, do you even have your license?!"

"No, and I know Edward's told you this before, but humor me. It's all about the speed." She told me with ease.

My eyes shifted to the speedometer again, and it was inching towards 180. I looked t Emmett, then at Edward. They seemed totally relaxed. Stupid calm, patient vampires, I thought.

That was when we had reached the airport.

"We're here, now let's move." Our guide said, getting out of the car, and moved towards the building through the night.

Oooooohhhhhh!! What's gonna happen?! IK, but you don't! Eh, you will Tuesday. AND I'M NOT UPDATEING UNTIL THEN!! I have something going during the morning and early afternoon, so you won't see the next chappie until later that afternoon. Sorry for the short chapter, but they're not all gonna be long. :D Now, please, let's review! I want more than 14 this time, if we can, OK?


	5. Roadtrip to the Land of Spaghetti

sigh I thought you guys would rise to the challenge, but I only got 8 reviews. But TX to the guys who DID review! Hugs to all! :D :

**Puppyqueen14: **It was supposed to! Glad it worked! TX! That's OK, so am I, and I ain't got nothin' either.

**TheVampireWithTheGoldenEyes: **YAY awesomeness! Well, technically, you are. Everyone who is a true Twi-Hard is. Yup. That would ruin the story…..and I don't think Carweasle'd approve. YAY BUNNIES!!

**Sayosia: **YAY! YAY! IK! TX!

**Bgirl95: **Thank YOU! I personally LOVE that song. And, since I like torture, I play it really loud and drive my brother CRAZY with it. :D YES, this chapter YOU WILL!! See, you survived, didn't you?

**lollipopx: **Yeah, I wasn't really sure myself. YAY FOR EVILNESS!! IT PWNS!! Aw, no. But it sure helps! :D YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY! YAY!!

**meandedward: **Good. I am. Yes, it is, but that makes no sense. I did. You should worship me……Aw, JK, JK!! But I liked the one I looked at. It was pretty good.

**StrawberriesAndFreesia: **GOOD! I'm NOT!! LOL You more than likely _(CRAP! E's rubbing off on me! My friend says "more than likely" ALL THE TIME!!)_ are. Sorry, but he's got Bella. GOOD! IK, I'm lean, mean, and 13. :D

**mad-sugar-but-sweet: **You'll find out in this chapter. It's one of my favorites. Oh, well……..OK. IK, but they're not being tortured THAT bad. We wuv da Cuwenz!! TX!

And now:

**Chapter 5**

**Road Trip to the Land of Spaghetti**

We didn't get to see the front of our guide – we were behind her the whole time.

I was disappointed, but she looked to be no bigger than Alice. The big box seemed to dwarf her even.

I began to get my suspicions on her humanity; her voice was so gentle, and her walk was as graceful as the Cullens'. But I couldn't focus on that – escaping was our #1 priority at this time.

As we made our way to the building following the fangirl that was carrying the box, I wondered aloud "Where are we going?" The little girl replied "That is for me to know, and for you to find out."

I glanced at Edward, and he asked the fangirl "Don't we need to buy tickets?" and she shook her head. "I've already got them. You three will be 22A, 23A, AND 24A. I will be 3B." (A/N: IDK how plane seats work, so if that doesn't sound right, I'm sorry. GOD! I ONLY HAVE ONE BRAINCELL! GEEZ!)

We continued to make our way through the sea of people, and we finally got to our gate – Gate 22. Edward, Emmett and I sat down and waited for our fangirl to come back; she was getting information at the front sdesk.

When she came back, I was finally able to see what she looked like. She had on a dark black cloak and regular blue jeans. You couldn't see her face, she was looking at the floor with the hood over it.

"We'll be boarding shortly. Bella," she looked at me," If you want something to eat, I suggest getting it now." I shook my head, much to Edward's dislike.

I sat there beside Edward with his arms tight around me for who knows how long. But soon, we heard it "Gate 22 now boarding, Gate22 now boarding."

As we got in line for the flight attendant to check our tickets, the fangirl handed them to us. "Meet me at the doorway of the plane when we get out. I called some…friends…to come and help us." She said.

A shiver flashed down my spine, but I composed myself before it exposed me for how terrified I really was.

I felt Edward's gaze on my face as I turned to look up at him. His topaz eyes were hard and filled with curiosity and confusion. I guessed he still couldn't read her mind, or, at least, something other than "Low". (A/N: Again, LOVE that song!) And, I guessed, he wasn't the only one who didn't think she was completely good.

As we sat in our plane seats; me by the window, Edward in the middle, and Emmett in the isle; I heard Emmett say "What do you thing was in the box?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's something to mess with."

I nodded. I totally agreed with him – what if it was a bomb? But, then again, that seemed unlikely. Though since I met Edward, I didn't believe in the word impossible anymore.

**+X+**

Not much happened on the plane – it was a straight flight to our destination, wherever that was. Emmett did poke fun at other passengers, though. But Emmett will be Emmett.

Then, it was time to get off – YAY! I had TV but – you know, when you sit in one spot for too long and your butt gets all stiff and numb.

As we made our way to the steps we would use to get off the plane, I saw an attendant wishing everyone that passed fun on their trip. As Emmett, Edward and I made it to the stairs, I asked her "Where are we, anyway?"

Confusion and surprise was eminent in her tone and expression as she replied "Why, Volterra, Italy, of course!"

I felt weak. My head swam and my legs felt like jell-o. I held onto Edward's arm for support as my eyes wandered down the stairs and to the side.

There, not ten yards away from me stood three black-cloaked figures. The front one was considerably smaller than the other two, and holding a big box.

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! I told you guys there was a twist! And another surprise is yet to come! HA! But, this time when you review, again, your reviewers "name" would be VERY helpful, but tell me your reaction. Ans great thinking **StrawberriesAndFreesia**, you figured it out!! But PLEASE REVIEW!!

Pretty pwease??

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	6. AN IMPORTANT!

OK, this is just an A/N, but for a good reason. I ONLY HAD 8 REVIEWS FOR CH. 5!! That is probably one of the best chappies you'll get from me in this story! Sure, it was short, but you got to see what the twist was. Now, I won't update until I get AT LEAST 15 reviews for chapter 5. You can review more than once, but I wanna know if you like it or not, and _not just my usual reviewers_. Oh, and you still need to come up with a name for yourselves. IDC if it sucks – anything'll be great. Now_ PLEASE_

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**__**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**__**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**__**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**__**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**__**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**__**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**__**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEWREVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!**_

I promise to give you a cookie. PROMISE! BUT ONLY IF YOU FOLLOW THE DIRECTIONS ABOVE!!


	7. Memories Remembered

I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE LIKE I SAID I WOULD!! Why?

I went to CYC this last week

I've been playing _Call Of Duty 4_

I've just been out of it

But, no worries, cuz I'M BACK IN IT!! Woot!

BTW, stats update!! THANK YOU ALL!!

_**REVIEWS:**_ 65

_**ALERTS:**_ 20

_**HITS:**_ 1234 (IK, funny ka-wink-i-dink!!)

_**FAVS:**_ 17

**puppyqueen14 (1): **Man are you smrtikl! And you'll find out! I have one – lucky you! TX! -minimeyer

**TheVampireWithTheGoldenEyes: **You'll find out in this chapter! Yeah, I love her power! You'll find out – she still has it. NICE! LOL TX! -minimeyer

**VampireCello (1): **Are you right or not? Hmmm….things that make you go hmmm. TX! -minimeyer

**BellaandEdwardLover: **Here it is! TX!! -minimeyer

**edwardcullen101: **TX! Yup, that's how I started writing this. TX again for the review! -minimeyer

**Sayosia: **You'll find out! -minimeyer

**Bgirl95: **You'll find out! -minimeyer

**mad-sugar-but-sweet (1): **YAY! But suspense makes the story better. YAY!! Good. TX! Is this soon enough? LOL -minimeyer

**Karren 1109: **IDC. TX! -minimeyer

**mad-sugar-but-sweet (2): **LOL!! Yeah, kinda! I 3 REVIEWS!! TX. I'll stick em on my poll. -minimeyer

**puppyqueen14 (2): **YAY! OK. Happy reading! -minimeyer

**VampireCello (2):** YAY! TX! -minimeyer

**twi-fi 4 ever:** YAY! I'm glad. You'll find out here. -minimeyer

**Jacob.must.die.1918:** I'm fine with it….as long as I can help!! LOL YAY! YAY!! YAY!! I'd lead with you. -minimeyer

**StrawberriesAndFreesia:** I don't mind. YAY! LOL, you'll find out. PS- IDC if you have a lot to say! I like hearing from you!! TX to your second review, but I'm not gonna reply to it right now so I can give you another chapter. LOL TX! -minimeyer

**lifewouldbebetterifiwasacullen: **I LOVE your username!! I think the same thing. TXTXTXTXTX!! You'll find out! TX, it's one of mine, too. THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Love you lots! -minimeyer

**Wanna-be-an-Alice:** Thank you so much!! You'll find out! Just wait! I will, don't worry!! -minimeyer

**T. Cullen:** TX! Who was it that sent you the link?? You'll find out. -minimeyer

**Lily:** TXTXTXTXTXTXTXTXTX!! You'll find out here. -minimeyer

**Elly:** TX! IK I do, but sometimes, it doesn't seem that way. TXTXTXTX!! Who was the BFF?! You'll find out. 'Land of Spaghetti'random moment & failed attempt at humor. :D -minimeyer

**Jess:** TX SO MUCH!! I would be in it, too. I WILL! It's Volturi – you had it rigtht the first time. :D They're secret – shhhh. LOL JKJKJK IDK, Ijust thought that Emmett would be good comic relief here in what's yet to come. Neither would I. I would've kept him where he was…..but I'm not that strong, so IDK how well that would've gone down. LOL -minimeyer

**Maya:** You're the 26 review – that's even better!! YAY! You'll see, and you;ll FLIP! IDK, I just love that song, even though it's really old. I'll stick some newer songs in some of the chapters, OK?? LOL TX, I will!! -minimeyer

**Tatiana:** I WILL!! & Hi! -minimeyer

**twilight-rox-my-sox:** IDK! There's gotta be no way you missed this one, and if you did……LOL JKJKJKJK. Ah. I tried to change my name, but it didn't work out so well. YAY TXTXTXTX!! -minimeyer

And now, happy reading!:

**Chapter 6**

**Memories Remembered**

I couldn't breathe.

"What'd we do?" I asked Edward. "What are they gonna do to us? I didn't tell anyone anything!"

I realized I was going into hysterics. I knew the figures could hear me, and I hoped they wouldn't hurt us; though our chances of survival seemed low at this time.

"I don't know, but Jane's thoughts are only on pain, and I'm sure it's gonna be all for me." Edward replied. Of course! It was Jane all along!

The Volturi would have her act like an obsessed fangirl that wanted to help us, but instead if leading us to safety; she'd bring us to Volterra to be disposed of! (A/N- If you didn't notice, that was the plot line, right there.)

Perfect. Just perfect. Because stupid Stephenie Meyer had to know about us, she had to stupidly tell the stupid world and stupidly put us in another stupid life-or-death situation that was stupid. How stupid. (A/N- That's my word of the evening.)

"Hello again, Edward." Felix greeted us. "Oh, and what's this? A snack!" he said, looking at me with an evil grin on his face.

"Patience, Felix." The imposter herself said. "You'll get her soon enough." She laughed, and I could only guess what her thoughts were because a growl was building in Edward's chest, about to erupt.

"We are the Volturi guard, and you know Aro would only send the best of his henchmen to gather his good friend's coven mates," she hesitated and looked at me," and pet."

"I'm guessing 'best' in this case means 'most lethal', is that right?" Edward growled. "And last time I checked, my girlfriend's name wasn't Stephenie, it was Bella!"

Jane replied- "She couldn't use a pen name? Face it, Edward Cullen, Bella betrayed you, and for that, you know what we must now do. The guard is in control of upholding the rules of all vampires, and of disposing of the humans that not only know too much, but blab it to the whole world!"

She yelled the last part at me. We were to the cars by then, and when she yelled, some people gave us awkward glances.

"It wasn't me." I said in such a small voice, that even I had to strain to hear it. Though it was so weak; so fragile, that not even I could believe it for a second – when I really didn't do anything!

"Bella," Jane said her voice ice cold. I turned and looked at her. "Save it for someone who believes it." And we were forced into the cars and sped away to our impending doom. (A/N- I was gonna stop there, but I thought it was too short)

Even though Edward was right next to me, I could still feel myself sinking into the fear and depression that ruled my life almost a year ago when he left.

Even though, it wasn't anywhere near as bad, I still felt like a zombie; but full of emotion instead of flat out of it. I couldn't decide whether to faint, cry, scream – bottom line: I was terrified.(Like me climbing a rock wall – not fun AT ALL!!)

The three guards had forced us into black cars with tinted windows. Edward and I sat in the back, while Emmett sat in the front with Demitri.

Felix drove the other car with Jane. So many questions were running through my head, I was surprised I wasn't getting dizzy. Will they kill us, Will Jane torture us? (A/N- When Edward's tortured, Bella's tortured. Edward's pain is her pain, if some of you needed clearing up on that. :D)

Will they try and kill the Twi-Hards and even Stephenie Meyer? When I thought that, my mind replied with a resounding negative. If they did that, the Volturi would have to wipe out pretty much half the population, and if that didn't look suspicious, then I don't know what would.

Soon enough, we heard the car door open, and Demitri was standing there, waiting for us to get out. Edward gave him a short glare, and pulled me out.

We soon rejoined Emmett under the all-too familiar clock tower to meet our doom. (A/N- Dun, dun, DUUUUUUUNN!! Sorry, continuing……) 

Jane and Felix were already standing by the man-hole(I think that's what it is, IDK), waiting for us to arrive. The rest of us joined them, and each of us, one by one, fell through to visit, for more than likely the last time: Aro, Marcus and Caius; the Nighttime Patrons of the Arts.

WOOT, WOOT!! So, how'd you like it? Again, sorry for not updating – you guys kinda got mad at me…..but I wouldn't blame you! LOL OK, so I'll update when I get………hmm…….how about 17 reviews? It's a pretty lucky number! If you can tell me why, I'll put you in a special part in the end – I promise. :D Adios, amigas/amigos!!


	8. AN Last Entry

Hey guys! Its me again! I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going under minimeyer anymore. Ive made a new account, and I just wanted to start fresh. I won't just be doing twilight ffs anymore – I'll kinda be ranting in my ffs as well. If you would want to, check out my new profile, -And-Ben- to see what mite come next week (no promises). :^) thnx for kinda stiking with me for so long – like peanut butter falling off a spoon. :^)

And a special shout-out to TheVampireWithGoldenEyes. Your pm's have stayed in my head for so long, that it made me come back and write again. I really missed it, and thanx to you, I'm back. :^D lol thnx tj. You made a big dif.

This will be my last entry under this name. I want to start a new chappie in my own life. Cya n last thing: zack, youre not a douchbag. You're just quiet. :^D (yay random!) lol ttyl,

Minimeyer/-And-Ben-


End file.
